Rimahiko sweet story
by SunghaLoverForever
Summary: Rima never knew Nagihiko loved her. neither did Nagihiko. but after they both confessed to each other, there are still some problems... a few kissing scences but thats all
1. Chapter 1

Rima's POV

I am a guardian of Seiyo Academy- Queen Chair- Mashiro Rima. My friends are:

Tadase HOTORI: King Chair

Hinomari Amu: Joker

Nagihiko Fujisaki : Jack Chair

Yuuiki Yaya: Ace Chair

Nagihiko Fujisaki was Seiyo Academy's most popular boy. The fact that he acts so delicate is the reason why he's so popular. I'm going to make sure this year, he's going to fall in love with me.

Tadase Hotori was my ex boyfriend. I used to date him but then when I realised that Tadase never loved me, well, never said he loved me in the first place and that he loved Amu, I hadn't have a lover since then.

When I first met Amu, I thought she was an idiot ,smiling because she is not unhappy. But as time goes, I realised that laughter suits everyone the best.

Yaya was the childish girl who always throws tantrums for lollies and candies. She's quite a cute girl but I'm not that close to her. In fact, the closest person to me was Hinamori Amu. But all this is going to change in the story in my POV.

Read on :)

"Nagi-Koi! Come over here!" Yamabuuki Saaya screamed.

"I'M NOT YOUR NAGI-KOI!

Nagihiko yelled back.

A sigh of relief swept over me. I still have a chance. I boldly walked up to Nagihiko and said: " F-F-Fujisaki kun... Ummm... I really like you... Umm Can-

I was cut off by a warm lip touching mine. I opened my eyes wide. NAGIHIKO WAS KISSING ME! When we broke off the kiss for air, Nagihiko said: I'm so glad you said that you like me Mashiro-San. Because I LOVE you.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

NAGI

"Mashiro San... Can I call you-"

This time, it was my turn to be cut off by a sweet kiss.

"- Rima-chan?" Rima chan finished off, smiling cheerfully.

My cheeks blushed bright red as she quickly pecked on my cheek.

We held hands and walked to my house.

"I-l- is it okay for me to stay at your house Nagi-chan?" Rima asked " I'm sort of tired today." I swore I saw sparkles around her.

I nodded.

"Thank you so much."

I carried her bridal-style to my room and placed her on my bed. She slept peacefully because well, I'm not trying to be arrogant but I'm one of those popular boys at Seiyo Academy and now Rima will score popular points. I loved her ever since I met her. Ahh.. What a great memory that was..

*flashback* (Normal POV)

Rima was being slapped, punched and cut by some of my fan girls just because she said 'Fujisaki kun rather than Nagihiko/Fujisaki sama.

Before she was knocked unconscious, Nagihiko found Rima getting torturer but right after he said "STOP!" Rima fell unconscious not knowing that at that during the time she was unconscious, Nagihiko confessed his love to her, kissed her on the cheek and took care of her bruises and cuts.

*BACK TO PRESENT TIME*

Nagihiko POV

I smiled and kissed Rima on the lips. The kiss lasted for quite a long time. Little did i know, a mysterious figure took a photo of us. He/She wears the royal cape of Seiyo academy but he/she wore both. Smart person, I didn't know their gender at that time.

- next day at school-

I walked to school holding Rima's small hands seeing a crowd enveloping a poster seeing a photo of Rima and I kissing. I saw Rima blushing really hard. She was almost crying. I knelt down and pulled out a ring.

"Rima chan, can you forgive me for embarassing you and stealing your first kiss? Can you be my girlfriend?" I confessed.

Rima was crying but not in a sad way. She was smiling, happy and overjoyed to be my girlfriend. She nodded in happiness and together, we walked to the Royal Garden.

There's something that's awaits us in the future...


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Ikuto's POV

I'm so mad at Amu. Why? Why does that Kiddy King TADASE have to be the one Amu loves. Amu doesn't know, her friends doesnt know, only **I** know that Tadase has that cute sparkly face to capture a girls attention to him. Fine, if Amu likes Tadase, then I wont regret this. I need a little lover... let Amu see her friends suffer...

" Yoru, Chara Change" I commanded

My cat ears and tail appeared. Let the Fun and games begin...

Within a few minutes, I arrived at the majestic house. Yamabuki Saaya. I fished a paper and pen out of my pocket, writing a note:

_Dear Yamabuki-san_

_I'm Nagihiko. I apologised for what I've done a few days ago. I truly love you and only you. I hate Rima, I'm just acting around her. Please be my girlfriend. _

_Love Nagi 3_

_P.S I LOVE YOUR SINGING. ITS BETTER THAN UTAU'S SINGING_

I slid the note under the small gap between the window sill and window. I doubt Yamabuki Saaya knows about Nagihiko's hair. We have the same colour hair anyways- midnight blue, so took a bit of my hair and placed it next to the note. After that, I disappeared into the night.

Saaya's POV

I stepped out of shower. However as soon as i did, i made sure that my hair was perfect and that I look like a knows? Maybe someone like Nagihiko-kun or my beloved Tadase-koi decided to visit I went to lock the window, i noticed a small piece of paper with a midnight blue hair next to it. Opening the note, i nearly fainted.

The next Day

Nagihiko

I walked to school holding Rima's hand. How strange, my fangirls aren't cheering today for me and Rima's fanboys are glaring at me. I wonder what happened.

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, Rima's fanboys and best friends were glaring at me except for Amu. She was teary eyes and felt heart broken. When Rima sat down next to me, I smiled at her.

"Ohohohoho! Mashiro-san, dont you know? Nagihiko-koi loves me not you! So go away and never touch my darling again!" Yamabuki Saaya said arrogantly.

My Rima-koi ran out the door leaving me confused. I even confessed to Rima infront of Yamabuki Saaya. When would she give up?

All I know is that there is trouble coming..coming...coming...coming...

END OF CHAPTER TWO

SPECIAL THANKS TO

coolnessfighter WHO REVIEWED MY WORK :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rima POV

How could he? So our every kiss, every touch was just nothing? I swear, I'm not going to talk to him again.

*flashback*

_"Ohohohoho! Mashiro-san, don't you know? Nagihiko-koi loves me not you! So go away and never touch my darling again!" Yamabuki Saaya said arrogantly._

*end of flashback*

This flashback kept replaying in my head for the rest of the day. A thought hit me, I suddenly remembered Saaya kissing my Nagihiko. She used too much power to much force in kissing him. Something's fishy. If Nagihiko really loved Saaya, he would've kissed her back. He would've been relaxed and been smiling, enjoying the kiss. But he wasn't, I can see pain from him. I know why. Because I know him well, I knew him longer, I knew that he was my lover the moment I se my eyes on him. _That's right! _My mind said to me, _don't give up on Nagihiko just because you saw Saaya kissing him. He deserves you, you deserve him. _I walked back to the classroom winking at Nagihiko. I can tell he's somewhat relieved that I smiled and winked at him. It's not the over obsessed smile I get from fan boys; it's a kind and warm smile I get from mine and only Nagihiko.

"Nikaido-sensei, is it okay for me to say something to the class?" I asked innocently, battering my eyelashes and giving him my irresistible smile.

He hesitated for a while and then finally nodded. I straightened my posture and then said: "Fujisaki san," I paused, almost smiling for the fact that he was worried that I didn't call him Nagi-koi or Nagihiko-Koi, "Is there anything you want to tell me? Right now, I am giving you this one and only chance to listen to what you have to say, or else, in the future, I will not talk to you. As in, close friends. We will only be friends, no, acquaintances. "

Before I can say my next sentence, a figure next to my empty seat dashed out of his chair and kneeled down. "I am sorry Mashiro-san, no, my Rima-koi, this situation, I can explain. I have detected and made an assumption of the person behind this. His name is..." he paused, glaring at Amu (I wonder why?) and said:" TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

Everyone gasped, except Nagihiko. All the guardians turned to Amu and glared at her. They are thinking of the same thing- Why did you let him do this?

"What do you want?" Amu replied coolly. We didn't blame her for the rudeness, it was her outside character that she must keep, but I can't forgive her for letting Tsukiyomi Ikuto nearly ending Nagi and my relationship. **(Note: Nagi is Nagihiko's nickname) **

"Well, you must've plotted something,'' Kukai started, "to hurt Rima-chi", Yaya continued, to alter this Rimahiko relationship!" Kairi finished.

"Because Ikuto loves you so much and you love him back. If he does something, he must've done it because he listened to you. I can't believe my sister's best friend with a witch."

"Why? Why would I want to do that? I trusted you guys to trust me! Okay then, you hurt my feelings, my turn." Amu said angrily standing up.

"You there, I know I should be talking but why is you eyes so green?" pointing at Kukai, "and you little girl, don't you think you need to grow up? You're a fifth grade after all." and you there little guy, your quite mature for a fourth grade but aren't you a little too nerdy to be one? Nagihiko, you were nice when I met you, but I kept this to myself ever since I met you. I shall tell you now that, I now you are hiding something from me. You look to girly to be a guy. Your probably pretending to be Nadeshiko, after all, what kind of boy does dancing with exactly the same moves as his sister?" Amu stated smirking at them

"OI HINAMORI!" Kukai started, "What's gotten into you Amu-chi? Not only you hurt Rima-chi's feelings and Nagi-chi's feelings but you also hurt our feelings" Yaya sniffed." Joker, I am disappointed in you. Not only you hurt Yaya's feelings, you know that she's sensitive to harsh words, but you also insulted the guardians. I am sure if Nadeshiko is here, she would be upset and disappointed." Kairi continued. "BUT WORST OF ALL, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME? AMU-CHAN, I HAVE HELPED YOU WITH ALL YOUR LOVE PROBLEMS SINCE I FIRST MET YOU, I HELPED YOU THROUGH ALL X CHARACTERS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME WITH INSULT? "Nagihko shouted.

"X character? What's that?" the whole class whispered. Nagihiko ran out the door without saying another word clamping his mouth.

"I am here" Nadeshiko shouted hanging upside down from a nearby tree. "Why would I be angry at Amu-Chan? Why would I be disappointed? I am not disappointed in you Amu-Chan, but Onii-san, Yaya, Souma-kun and green-hair boy over there, you are a guardian and you should support one another not gang up on someone, especially, Amu-Chan, our beloved Joker AND my best friend. You have failed me. Come Amu-Chan, sorry Nikaido –sensei but I need Amu here right now." She grabbed Amu's hand and jumped out the window.

I looked at them speechless. Nadeshiko? The former queen of the guardians? IS AMU'S BEST FRIEND? AND AMU'S BEST FRIEND IS DISPPOINTED IN NAGIHIKO? I am ashamed to be Nagihiko's girlfriend! My happiness disappeared, my heart's egg had an 'x' and the last thing I knew, was that I collapsed onto the cold, hard wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

NAGIHIKO'S POV

"Rima-Chan!Rima-Chan! I beg you! Please wake up! Oh my Rima-Chan! You didn't even reply to my pardon! Is it a yes or a no? Do you forgive me? If you die, I will not forgive myself! If you die, that means you don't forgive me! please Rima! WAKE UP!" I sobbed.

The small and gentle hand stirred. Rima is coming back to her senses. I didn't care that the whole class are watching, I hugged Rima tightly and more tears began to drip down my face. I kissed Rima on her lips. When we broke the kiss, she opened he eyes, turning away. I also turned away, blushing in beet-red.

"AHHHHHH! OUR NAGIHIKO-SAMA HAS CHEATED ON OUR SAAYA-SAMA!" Saaya's followers screamed.

" Why did you cheat on me Nagi-koi?" Saaya replied, attempting to make it sound seductive but it didnt work. When she said that, Rima immediatly fainted again.

" I NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I shouted at her.

"Nagihiko! How dare you ashame the name of Fujisaki! We, the Fujisaki family, does not shout at other people nor cry at any circumstances! I understand that you had almost lost Mashiro-san, but shouting at someone does not solve anything! We must be cool calm collect at all times! How many times do you want to ashame me? Even if you want to emphasise the anger, you must say so, quietly! Nagihiko, you have disappointed me." Nadeshiko said in a cold, bitter voice.

"My boyfriend ashamed Amu's friend?" A weak voice whimpered. Rima's breathing became uneven, breathing heavily I touched her forehead and realised that she had a fever. I was glad Rhythmn was with me because he Chara-changed with me and I picked Rima up the way you pick up a bride and ran to the school office.

"Quick! We have an emergency here!" I shouted. All nurses came to me, picked Rima up, gently placed her on the fluffy mat and close the door infront of me, telling me to wait outside. It was quiet for a while and then I heard panicking and screaming and then the door slammed open and said to me: " We have shocking news for you"


End file.
